


Warming Up to Christmas - Chapter 11 (Explicit Version)

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, multiple limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve! Jack and Bunny attend the traditional Guardian's gathering at the North Pole to give well wishes to the other Guardians. When they duck out to enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve together, Jack's mischief provides a catalyst for a special night to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up to Christmas - Chapter 11 (Explicit Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warming Up to Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082484) by [Kalorii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii). 



> Originally meant to be posted on the same day as chapter 11 was, this is the alternate version of the chapter. It doesn't add anything to it, it's just because I really wanted to play around with Bunny and his multiple arms. This is the full chapter from beginning to end so apologies to those who have already read the whole fic! It's just for completion's sake. For those who are new to this fic in general, you don't have to read the previous chapters if you don't want.
> 
> I hope that all of you had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all a very Happy New Year! ♥

The Christmas gathering at North's always started early and lasted an entire day. Even though North himself wasn't there for the vast majority of it, that didn't stop the entire workshop from shifting to merrymaking rather than toy making. The chefs would pull out all the stops to make a wonderful spread of food to feed an army.

Aster was actually the first one to arrive that day, a habit which was rather hard to break. He'd always wake up and have nothing but a cup of tea before going to the Pole and finding a seat off to the side. All he'd ever wanted was for it to be over and done with so he could turn the focus to his own holiday which was only months down the line.

Now he walked slowly, cautiously, into the open room where the festivities always took place. Even though he was the first Guardian here, the room was a hive of activity with elves and yetis going back and forth to set things up. Two trees lit up and decorated with care sat on either side of the large fireplace, colourful boxes sitting under them. A long table decorated with a festive tablecloth was set up on one side of the room, a wide variety of foods laid out on it.

Knowing that he would have to be less of a wallflower this year, Aster approached the table and looked for things he could eat. It appeared that there was more than enough for him to get a decent meal without having to dodge meat and chocolate. Raw vegetables, fresh salads and even a few dishes that didn't have turkey or ham in them were set out for the taking. He settled on a plate of carrots and celery with a wonderful ranch dip to add a bit of a punch.

Grabbing a mug of eggnog, Bunny retreated to one of the seats off to the side. He was still incredibly early to the party as he usually was and he knew he needed to stay out of the way of preparations. It would be some time still before anyone else arrived, after all.

He found his way to the library eventually, taking a book that he was certain he hadn't read and sitting there to read it. To everyone, this was absolutely normal but he knew that they would be surprised when they gathered together later and even Bunny was there to join in the fun.

It was Jack who found him what felt a short while later. It wasn't until he peered at the book he was reading that he realised he'd probably spent a few hours holed up in the library. The winter spirit was a welcome distraction as he grabbed the book and pulled it out of Bunny's reach so he couldn't bury himself in it again.

"Merry Christmas, Cottontail," Jack said, leaning in and giving his lover a quick kiss. "You're not going to spend the whole party in here."

The fact that it was a statement rather than a question didn't escape Aster's notice, a small laugh leaving him. He reached up and ignored the noise of shock that left the young Guardian as he was pulled into an embrace. "Not alone," he murmured, pressing his lips to Jack's in a more intimate kiss.

Both of them stayed like that for what felt like an eternity until Jack pulled away. His cheeks were flushed and a breathless laugh left him as he leaned in to nuzzle the Pooka. "Come on, Bunny. I promised that we'd spend tonight together and I meant it but we've got a party to get to."

Aster released the winter spirit who extended his hand. "If you're insistin'," he said, taking the offered hand.

They went to the main room and, as he expected, there was a decent amount of surprise that followed Bunny's entrance. There wasn't a huge fuss made which suited the Pooka just fine. All he wanted was to join them, to try and capture the feeling that he was quickly associating with Christmas.

Dinner was always the first thing they took care of and North was there to carve the turkey. Granted, he arrived at the last minute and was dusted with snow but he never missed their gathering. No matter how egotistical he was, Bunny had to admit that North still cared about all of them in his own way. He did appreciate them joining in for his holiday.

Regardless, he had a job to do and dinner was just the start of the ex-Cossack's big day. He gave Bunny a heavy pat on the back and laughed as he hopped into his sleigh. "Is good to see you out again, Bunny. No more hiding in your hole on Christmas!" he said, giving Jack a quick look. It seemed like Bunny's presence was a collaboration between the two. "Now, Merry Christmas to all!"

With a snap of the reins, the reindeer sprinted away and all anyone could hear was the jolly laughter of their friend. Aster remembered the first launch with a soft smile, the confidence with which North had taken to the skies astounding even him.

A light tug to his hand signified that it was time for them to return to making merry. The gathering always went on for a little while longer even if the star of the show wasn't there. As Bunny was understanding now, Christmas was a time for family and friends. Jack had reminded him of the real reason why the holiday was so important and shown that the Pooka had lost that somewhere along the way.

The four Guardians went back into the decorated room where Christmas music was now playing. It wasn't just the Guardians that were now there, some of the yetis also taking the time to be with loved ones and friends. Some had even taken to dancing in the centre of the room which had made Jack laugh the first time, not that Aster could blame him. They were still better dancers than he would ever be though he had to admit that he's not tried dancing in some time.

A rousing version of _The Christmas Song_ filled the air and Tooth closed her eyes with a small hum of appreciation. "Oh, it's my favourite song." She opened her eyes quickly and laughed, looking at Jack who had a light grin on his face. "Not just because it mentions you, Jack."

"Of course not," he said with a mock bow. Straightening himself, he looked over to Bunny with an odd look of apprehension. "Would you mind if I danced with Tooth for this song?" he asked, almost immediately appearing to regret the question.

It wasn't an odd request and they were all friends but, considering the last time they saw each other, Bunny supposed this was part of Jack still thinking he wasn't trusted. Determined to show the winter spirit that he was wrong, Aster nodded and gave his lover a small nudge. "Go on, ya gumbies. I'll still be here when ya get back."

Looking incredibly relieved, Jack handed his staff to Bunny then took Tooth's hand and led her to where others were dancing. Bunny wondered if Jack still felt guilty for falling in love with a giant rabbit rather than the beautiful Tooth Fairy. They'd tried at it but both found that they made better friends rather than lovers.

Holding Jack's staff in one hand and a mug of eggnog in the other, Aster watched on the sidelines as the two talked and danced. Early in their relationship, he knew that he would have been less inclined to sit and watch. It had taken a lot of self-control to curb his possessiveness and even now he could feel it sitting in the pit of his stomach. There were times it surprised even him though it really shouldn't. He was the last of his kind and having a mate like this was important for him.

Aster put a stop to his thought processes before they began, noticing that Jack and Tooth were returning to the table. Before Tooth could even get a chance to catch her breath, Sandy took her hands and led her back out to the dance floor. It wasn't surprising to see even Sandy wanted to get in on the fun though Bunny wondered how much of that was attributed to the eggnog he'd downed. He wasn't exactly steady and a little too enthusiastic for someone dancing to a soft instrumental version of _It Came Upon A Midnight Clear_.

Instead of handing his staff back to him, Bunny leaned it up against the table and set down the mug he had. He extended a hand and bowed regally, looking up with a grin.

"My turn to take my mate out for a spin," he said. "Might I have this dance?"

Jack chuckled and accepted the offered hand, both of them walking out to the dance floor. They both fell into step though it took a little bit more for Bunny to find his rhythm. Eventually he figured out what his feet were doing and avoided stepping on Jack's feet. He looked down with irritation for a moment and let out a soft sigh.

"This is why I don't dance."

There was a small _tsk_ sound before Jack leaned in so that he was directly in his lover's sights. While he was being mocked a little, there was no denying the small smile on the winter spirit's face which meant he wasn't trying to be mean. "You're not _that_ bad, Cottontail. I'm not limping yet so I'd say that it's a success."

Bunny laughed a little, shaking his head. "If you say so."

The young Guardian said nothing, seemingly just content to enjoy the rest of their dance. He closed his eyes and then appeared to want to say something but it wouldn't leave him. Aster didn't rush him or call attention to it, trusting that Jack would actually tell him if he needed or wanted anything.

"Thank you." The words tumbled from Jack's lips and he caught himself with a soft laugh. "I've really enjoyed our Christmas so...thank you. You've done a lot for me even though I kind of forced you into it."

"Jack, ya didn't force me into anythin'. I was just lettin' you have a fair go even if I thought Christmas could go hang itself." Bunny smiled lightly, feeling his lover cringe at that. Reaching up with one hand, he put it on Jack's cheek which made him look up. "You've made me like our Christmas, too. I should be the one thankin' you."

A bright smile crossed Jack's face and he pulled himself up enough to give Aster a loving kiss. When he pulled away, he looked smug and satisfied as he reached up to thread his fingers in the Pooka's chest fur. "You can go ahead now and thank me."

"Not here, I can't," Bunny said with a cheeky smirk. He reached up to catch that hand before it flew away, pulling Jack a bit closer. Though the winter spirit squirmed, it wasn't serious and he didn't try very hard to get away. "Let's say we book it before I decide to give 'em a bit of a show."

While the young Guardian was the most rebellious of the bunch, even he had his limits. His eyes went wide then he laughed, shaking his head. "All right, all right! Just let me get my staff." He was let go and he took a few steps back, gesturing to Bunny's feet with one finger. "You get started on making the rabbit hole, I'll be right there," Jack said, turning to the food table.

Shrugging and not really concerned, Bunny tapped his foot to make the hole appear. He didn't get the chance to turn around to see if Jack was coming before the winter spirit darted down into the tunnels, leaving mischievous laughter in his wake.

"Goodnight, Tooth, Sandy," Aster said, nodding to his friends. "Merry Christmas and see ya on New Year's."

Getting his farewell returned, Bunny waited then bowed to them before hopping into the tunnels himself. Jack already had a head start and that suited him just fine. There was no real rush since they had no time table for anything. It was their night now, their time to spend Christmas together doing as they pleased.

As expected, Jack was first to the burrow and was standing off to one side while playing with his staff a little. He turned as he heard Bunny enter, grinning widely as he held his staff behind him then let the hook dangle over their heads as he got closer. It was a mystery as to why but the Pooka didn't have to question it for very long as he felt something brush against his ears.

Looking up, he saw the white berries and green leaves that were unmistakably mistletoe. Jack had taken the time to tie it to his staff just so they could share a traditional kiss under the familiar plant.

"You remember what mistletoe is for, don't you?" Jack teased, looking at his lover eagerly.

Bunny felt that it was better to let his actions answer that question. He leaned in for a kiss which was returned readily and the staff quickly clattered to the floor. Arms wrapped loosely around his neck and Bunny pulled his lover into his arms as he hummed appreciatively into their kiss.

As with all kisses, this one eventually ended, both of them pulling away and breathing a little heavily. One of Jack's hands went into his hoodie's pocket, pulling out a rather familiar foil-wrapped object. He frowned down at it, holding it between his fingers before he grabbed one of Aster's hands and put it into his palm.

It was chocolate, Aster knew that without even unwrapping it. At some point during the night, Jack was likely going to slip it into the Pooka's mouth just to see what would happen. He held it up to look at it, the shiny wrapper glinting in the candlelight.

"I'm sorry," Jack murmured. He let out a soft sigh, not daring to look up at his lover. "I know you trust me, that's why I couldn't do it."

At one point, Bunny knew he would have chased the winter spirit out of his home for such a thing. Right now, he actually felt like he understood Jack's motives just a little. He was curious, he wanted to see and to know everything about his very different boyfriend. It could have been dangerous but he was willing to take the risk since Aster had been less than forthcoming about the changes that he went through with chocolate.

There was a pause before Bunny began to take the foil off of the tiny chocolate. Jack's head jerked up and he shook his head quickly, clearly trying to say that it was all right. Well, it _wasn't_ all right, not at all. No one else had dared to look past everything about the cranky, over sized rabbit that was the Easter Bunny. The winter spirit deserved to see and to know.

Closing his eyes, Aster popped the rather large chocolate egg into his mouth and made a small noise of pleasure. He loved it, oh how he loved it. The taste, not too sweet and that delicious, creamy texture on his tongue was almost too much. He rolled it over his tongue for a moment, letting it melt before he downed it completely and felt that sensation of his body morphing take over him.

"Whoa," Jack whispered, not even stepping back a little as he saw the changes.

It'd been some time since even Bunny had seen himself with more than two arms. He now had six of them, each of them able to work independently of each other. The look on the young Guardian's face said it all. He was amazed, not frightened like others may have been.

Reaching down to grab the winter spirit's staff, Aster straightened himself and held it out. "I trust ya but I didn't trust ya enough to show you this, mate. You're not runnin' the other way so I'm guessin' it's not so bad."

Once Aster spoke, it knocked Jack out of his shock and he took the offered staff with a grin. He perched it on his shoulder, still watching with amazement at how the Pooka moved. "I could get used to it," he said with a light shrug.

The staff shifted again to hang over their heads, an expectant look on Jack's face.

Bunnymund knew that he never once really understood what Christmas was about. North always spoke of the wonder and magic, how there was so much joy to be had for one time of year. He'd thought he understood but years of having no friends or family had distanced him from what it was really like to care for someone. There was a bit of amusement that rolled through him as he realised his heart had been thawed by someone who specialised in freezing things.

One set of arms pulled Jack close while the other had one hand lay over his lover's chest. "Merry Christmas, frostbite," he murmured, reaching up with his other set of hands to put them on the winter spirit's cheeks.

They both shared a loving kiss but it was Jack who decided to take it just that little bit further. The staff moved a little and would have fallen again if Bunny didn't catch it with his one free hand. He picked his lover up by pulling him close and holding him a bit tighter at the waist, the winter spirit laughing as his feet left the ground. Shuffling over to near the door, Bunny put the staff on the rack without having to let Jack go for even a second.

"No complainin' about the lack of mistletoe?" Bunny asked, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

Jack shifted to put his legs around the Pooka, pressing his body hard against him. His hands grasped tightly to Aster's fur and he shook his head, leaning in for another brief kiss. "There's plenty over there," he said, nodding to the nest of pillows that the two called a bed.

Sure enough, there were a few sprigs of mistletoe that hung over the pillows, not low enough to interfere with what they'd likely end up doing. Jack had thought of many things and planned out for as much as he could. This was likely something he'd thought of at the last minute but it was a nice gesture. They'd both been denying themselves for the past few days in favour of the holiday.

Now the winter spirit caught Aster's lips with his own again, moaning lightly into the contact. He pulled away with a soft breath, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. "This is going to be really new," he said, holding tighter to the Pooka's fur.

"You're just lucky my arms are the only thing multiplyin'," Bunny grunted. He felt a small shiver go through the winter spirit at that, whether it was out of fear or desire, he didn't know. Every time he thought he'd uncovered something that would scare Jack away for good, he was always surprised to find curiosity rather than fear.

Pushing such thoughts aside, Aster pressed his lover up against the wall, right underneath Jack's staff. "This'll do," he said, nodding to the mistletoe that still hung from the staff's crook.

Chuckling softly, Jack reached down to pull his hoodie off, dropping it to one side. "I go to all that trouble setting it up and you're going to put me against a wall?" he said with a slightly arched brow and tilted head. "Sometimes you have no concept of romance. On Christmas Eve, of all times."

"You're the one who wanted to see what chocolate did to me. I've got six arms and I'm gonna show ya what I can do with 'em." As he spoke, Bunny loosened Jack's belt and then deftly pulled the young Guardian up while yanking his pants down. He only smirked at the shocked gasp from his lover as he was uncerimoniously stripped and left bare.

There was, however, no real protest and Jack merely chuckled once he was set down on his feet again. One set of Aster's hands lifted Jack up by his rear, another finding the winter spirit's wrists and pinning them against the wall. This was met by a roll of Jack's hips, his legs curling around Bunny's waist.

"Bunny," Jack moaned lightly, drawing the word out slowly as he pressed his head against the wall.

Bunny made sure that his other hands weren't idle, running them over Jack's body. One hand gently teased at his lover's erection, the rough pad of his fingers ghosting over sensitive flesh. Normally Jack would squirm and protest when he found he was captured, the free spirit hating to be restrained. Right now, he didn't seem to care overly much, simply giving into the desire he felt.

Rolling his own hips slightly, Aster reached into his bandolier without having to let Jack go even once. He pulled out the bottle of oil he usually kept on him since there were times when they were prone to just go at it at the drop of a hat. He'd learnt months ago that it was best to be prepared.

While he loathed to admit it, the extra arms made it much easier to use the oil on himself while keeping Jack occupied. Bunny had thought he'd be out of practice, unable to coordinate four extra arms like he used to. He was more than glad to be proven wrong, his ears twitching as he leaned in to nibble along Jack's collarbone. He tucked the bottle back into his bandolier once he was done, not wanting it to get in their way of their activities.

There were times when they would have a lot of foreplay, times when it would be nothing but foreplay and times like these when it was all about the need for release. Those were the times when they were the most passionate with one another, knowing that they would only come to each other when their need was too great.

Not making Jack wait too much longer, Aster positioned himself and slowly entered his lover. He nuzzled him, the Pooka's whiskers brushing over cool skin that was too sensitive. Bunny loved the low groan he heard each time he took the winter spirit, knowing that he was doing everything just right. Their bodies met and Jack was already eager, squirming in Bunny's grasp and desperate to get some friction.

It always started out slow no matter how frustrated Jack - or Bunny - was. Tonight was no exception to this, Aster pulling back and slowly sliding back in. Jack moaned softly, writhing again in obvious protest of the pace, his hands flexing in Bunny's grip. Were his hands free, they would be tugging hard at Bunny's fur, urging the Pooka on to go faster and harder.

Eventually Bunny gave in, starting to move just a bit faster, feeling the muscles tighten around his cock pleasantly. The only noise in the room was their pleasure-filled groans and moans, their names being repeated over and over again by one another. The pace was frantic soon enough, both of them desperate to remember what it was like to be together in such an intimate way.

"A-Aster," Jack stammered, his back arching as he followed the hand sliding down his chest. His breath was visible now, misting in front of him as he panted heavily. Aster watched as his lover's eyes fluttered closed, the winter spirit's body moving in tandem with him. "Cl-close, ah..."

How close Jack was, Aster couldn't say. All he knew was that he himself was close, his hips thrusting relentlessly as he inched closer to his climax. It didn't take very long before he put his nose against Jack's shoulder, letting out a heated breath which clouded around him. It was better to do that then it was to leave another deep bite on his lover's body though his nails were making up for that now.

Teeth clacked and Bunny's body trembled before he groaned Jack's name, his hips only twitching as he pressed into his mate hard. The nails on his hind feet scraped against the floor and he moaned lowly, releasing for the first time that night. All six of his hands tightened their grip just slightly, a pair on Jack's wrists, two on his hips and the other two still holding him up by his legs.

It was a bit of a surprise when he felt Jack rolling his hips and urging Aster on. A couple of thrusts made Jack arch with a soft cry, his legs shaking as he reached his own orgasm. Aster felt the winter spirit's release hit his chest and he removed his grip on Jack's wrists, feeling those fingers seek out his shoulder fur.

They stayed close together for what felt like an eternity, both of them shaking as they tried to come down from their orgasmic high. It was Jack who somehow managed to gather himself first, pulling back enough so that he could look into Aster's eyes.

"I could get used to this," he murmured, a playful grin on his lips.

He squirmed until Bunny released him, ignoring his clothes that were still on the floor. Bunny watched as he walked on unsteady legs to the pile of pillows, motioning for his lover to follow him. Suddenly, Aster was very glad that the winter spirit wore pants which covered him as the welts on his rear and legs would be very hard to miss. He approached the pillows then looked questioningly over to Jack. How could he possibly have more in him?

Jack didn't care to answer any un-asked questions, simply gesturing to the pillows. "Get in there, Cottontail. Lay on your back," he said. To his credit, the young Guardian didn't look uncomfortable asking for this. "I'm not done yet and I already know you're far from done."

It was true. Being what he was, Aster always had to compromise in regards to their love making. He could go far longer than Jack could ever hope to but he'd never pressure the winter spirit for more than he could give. Yet tonight it seemed that he would get more than he bargained for if Jack was still ready for more.

Aster climbed into the pillows and rolled onto his back, a prone position that he was normally adverse to taking but he trusted Jack completely. He watched as his lover knelt down onto one of the pillows, his hands finding the Pooka's large hind feet. It was then that Bunny knew exactly what he was doing.

Many would be confused with this sort of habit but Bunny kind of understood the reason behind it. Jack loved touch, both being touched and touching things just to feel their texture. Most of all, he seemed to like the feel of Bunny's fur which was why he was running his hands over the Pooka's feet and up his legs. He stopped between Aster's legs, grinning as he saw the still very erect cock that was there.

While he wouldn't be using his mouth, it didn't stop him from using his hands to give Aster pleasure. Slender, practiced fingers curled around the hard flesh, Jack leaning in slightly as he slowly stroked his lover. "I know you've got a lot more in you, Cottontail," he said, that grin still on his lips.

Hips twitched upward into that wonderful hand which touched him in all the right ways. They'd both learnt a lot about one another in a short time frame, both physically and mentally. Jack was exceptionally good with his hands when he put his mind to it and their love making was no exception to this. The winter spirit moved ever closer, leaning in until their noses touched which left him practically lying on top of Bunny.

A soft moan left Bunny as he gave into the stimulation, all of his hands coming up to hold onto his lover. He wasn't even paying much attention to what he was doing, the pleasure starting to overwhelm his mind. Bunny heard a light chuckle and Jack pressed against one hand, following its trail as it wound around his body.

"Ah, crikey," Aster groaned, his hips moving up faster. One of his legs lifted from the pillows, his toes curling. Jack was moving faster, his own free hand wandering down to tease at the thick fur between Bunny's legs which easily concealed where his balls were. "Strewth, Jack..."

The winter spirit merely let out a soft laugh, moving his hand faster. "Come on, rabbit. Don't make me wait," he said, his voice practically a purr against Bunny's muzzle.

It was the only time that Bunny pulled away, one set of hands gripping to the pillows beneath while he was idly aware of another pawing at his lover's body. He was so close and Jack had moved both hands to start pumping Aster's cock quickly. It took no time at all before Aster arched with a cry, his toes curling and dragging at the pillows as he released.

Eventually he lay against the pillows, trying hard to catch his breath. He had such a short refractory period that he could start up again without even needing to pause. Bunny remembered when that had been brought to light with an amused grin; Jack's reactions to the revelation had been priceless. Of course, it had disappointed him slightly when he realised a human would be no match for a Pooka's stamina but it sure didn't stop him from trying.

That was why it was no surprise to Aster when he felt Jack move to straddle him. Bunny reached up with a pair of hands, setting them on his lover's waist. There was little need for prompting as the winter spirit lifted himself, one of Bunny's hands reaching down to grab his cock and steady it while Jack positioned his body properly. Soon enough, Jack was sitting on Aster and grinding hard against him. It was a motion that drove Aster mad as he saw and heard the pleasure that it brought to his mate.

Aster finally took over, gripping hard to Jack's waist as he lifted him up just enough to start thrusting upward into him. He didn't get very far before the winter spirit moaned, shaking his head and putting his hands on Bunny's.

"My turn," he panted, shifting to take in every last inch of Aster's cock once more.

It was hard but Bunny forced himself to remain as still as he dared. His hands certainly weren't still as they now loosely held to his lover's waist, only acting as a steadying force while his other hands slipped over cool skin. Jack had moved his own hands to grip tightly to the fur on Bunny's stomach, lifting himself up and coming back down hard which caused jolts of pleasure to course through the Pooka's body.

"Bunny," Jack whined as one of Aster's hands found the winter spirit's erection. It made him move faster but it wasn't like their desperate love making before. Eventually Jack pressed down hard against Bunny, thrusting into that hand while moaning lowly.

Aster took up the slack, starting to thrust upward though it was more he was jerking his hips while Jack rolled his own against him. Jack was doing everything he could to hold out, his cock pulsing in Aster's grip as he was stroked and thrust into. Green eyes were locked onto Jack's body as he arched his back and tilted his head upward, repeating his lover's name over and over again.

Neither of them could hold back forever and Jack moved down to press his lips against Aster's in a passionate kiss. They broke apart, a cool mist curling around them as Jack's temperature clashed with the warmth around him. They didn't need words now; just like with everything else they did, it was the actions that would speak for them.

Jack straightened himself again, the handfuls of fur he had being held tighter as he rode Aster's cock harder. "Ah, Aster!" he cried out, his body trembling as he hit his second orgasm that night. He didn't stop moving, angling himself so that Bunny's erection would press hard into him and prolong his pleasure.

The sights and sounds were enough to throw Aster over the edge, Jack's name leaving him in a strangled near-shout. He could feel his cock twitch as it emptied into his lover, making him press up harder into the willing body on top of his own.

A soft grunt left Bunny as Jack fell forward, sprawling on top of his lover's furred body. Jack slowly shifted each limb to get more comfortable, making his intentions of using Aster as his bed more than clear. He let out a contented moan as six arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

"So what else can chocolate do to you?" Jack murmured.

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told ya."

The young Guardian laughed breathlessly, moving to look up at Aster. "You know I'm going to keep bringing home different chocolates just to see what happens." He squirmed slightly in his lover's arms, a wry grin on his lips. "This worked out pretty good for me."

Aster took advantage of his upper hand - pun or not - and gently poked Jack in a few places. He smirked at the feeble protests he got, especially one about it being unfair that the winter spirit was being held down and prodded. "We'll see, frostbite."

Silence fell over them both as sleep came to overtake them. Jack simply nestled himself into the warm fur of his lover, all six arms holding the young Guardian close. While he wanted to stay up a bit longer to savour the moment, it didn't take long for Bunny to find sleep, idly wondering what Christmas morning would bring.


End file.
